


Merlin Mini Fics

by harlequin (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responding to a meme: Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Mini Fics

**Author's Note:**

> 10 mini fics, each of 10 words.
> 
> Warnings: Includes implied non-con, explicit incest, implied violence. All the usual Uther/Arthur warnings apply!

♦

**1\. Angst:  
**  
His beautiful son lying broken. Broken by Uther’s own hands.

**2\. AU:  
**  
‘You shall become Arthur’s study partner,’ said the headmaster.

‘Father!’

**3\. Crack!fic:  
**  
‘Boys, I love you both.’

Magical confetti swirled around them.

**4\. Crossover:  
**  
‘Better they think you’re fucking Sebastian, than me and Merlin.’

**5\. First Time:  
**  
Sobbing as Uther sundered him, sighing as Arthur soothed him.

**6\. Fluff:  
**  
‘Do you, Arthur, take Merlin… You may kiss the groom.’

**7\. Humour:  
**  
‘You can leave your crown on… Yes, both of you.’

**8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
**  
Uther unfastened the chains, and took Arthur into his arms.

**9\. Smut:  
**  
They invented the 689, with Merlin caught between the Pendragons.

**10\. UST:  
**  
Uther gazed hungrily, his leather–gloved hand crushing the goblet.

♦


End file.
